Susurros del Mar
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: El mar estimula nuestros sentidos, nos lleva a tener sensaciones diversas despertando y provocando nuestros sentidos. Serie de relatos cortos que toman como linea principal los 5 sentidos, Cap 1 [MakoHaru] cap 2 [ReiGisa] Cap 3 Lemon. [MakoHaru]
1. Tacto

1.- Tacto

El invierno azotaba con violencia Iwatobi, llenando el paisaje de un hermoso tono blanco, pulcro, luminoso, parecía el paraíso en tonos blancos y un poco de verde que no era más que la vegetación oponiéndose con fuerza a morir por el frío, intentando sobrevivir a toda costa, las calles, las casas, estaban cubiertas de ese hermoso color blanco evocando la pureza de la infancia, el mar se revolvía con fuerza en la costa en un tono azul tan azul, tan profundo tan misterioso que provocaba escalofríos y un tanto de miedo, el mar se imponía fuerte y majestuoso. Era un día cualquiera de diciembre Haruka suspiraba con melancolía al caminar por la playa, sentía la fuerza del aire romperse en la punta de su nariz, apenas y podía respirar pero cuando lo hacia llenaba sus pulmones con el helado aire, el ambiente era de total melancolía, un abismo se creaba en su pecho, creciendo cada día más, caminaba escuchando como crujían las piedras al avanzar, cerró los ojos, pudo escuchar las olas violentas en plenitud, se sintió invadido, saturado por el mar como si este lo hundiera en sus profundidades y no lo regresara a tierra jamás, sintió ganas de luchar contra el mar, de enfrentarlo de someterlo y ganar ante él, sintió ganas de reclamarle lo que le había arrebatado años antes, justamente en navidad.

Se desvistió, sintió como su piel se erizaba totalmente al hacer contacto con el aire helado, sentía las piedras como hielo bajo sus pies, avanzó con lentitud hacia el agua una ola violenta azotó contra su pecho llenando su boca de agua salada, sentía el cuerpo pesado, el agua densa no lo dejaba avanzar, sintió que no podía más, dejó su cuerpo hundirse por unos momentos, ya no importaba nada, estaba totalmente solo, y nada iba a cambiar, no tenía sueños, aspiraciones, ni metas, nada podía quitarle esa opresión del pecho, ese dolor que se había acumulado por años, pensó en todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día, nada le importaba, una ola lo sacó de nuevo a la playa, el mar lo estaba rechazando, se estaba burlando cruelmente de él. Vomitó el agua que había tragado y se limpió sus lagrimas, buscó su ropa, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, las gotas cayeron con lentitud sobre la negra cabellera "Cuanto tiempo será así" pensó, caminó de vuelta hasta su casa.

-Haruka, estás bien? preguntó Rei, quien lo esperaba con un paraguas en la puerta de su casa, fue ignorado totalmente, sin siquiera recibir un gesto, ingresó a la casa Nanase, era un lugar totalmente oscuro, tan frío como el exterior, había adquirido con el tiempo un aspecto deplorable y lúgubre. Vio como Haru se desvestía sin emoción alguna. Sonrió con tristeza al ver el triste semblante de Haru, vi el delgado cuerpo, pudo admirar todos y cada uno de los huesos que formaban la delicada figura, se estremeció, lo abrazó con fuerza sintió como los preciosos ojos azules derramaban lágrimas y el pecho se contraía en un llanto amargo, lo abrazó con fuerza, era lo único que podía hacer, se limitaba a estar ahí para él y brindarlo por lo menos un poco de calor a ese frío corazón, acarició la melena negra que ahora estaba cerca de los hombros, poco a poco el llanto disminuía, lo guió hasta el baño, había preparado un baño caliente para él.

-Te haré algo de comer mientras tomas tu baño- no recibió respuesta, aún así esbozó una sonrisa tan autentica y cálida que por un momento pudo ver algo de brillo en los preciosos ojos azules. Días como estos lo hacían sentir tan impotente, admirar el grado de destrucción que tenía para si mismo el pelinegro lo hacían cuestionar de su cordura, pese a ello, lo único que podía hacer era ofrecer su amistad incondicional.

Haruka se metió al agua, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las orejas, recargó sus rostro sobre las rodillas, recordó el tiempo en que era un niño carente de preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades más allá de la escuela y la natación, cuando fue la última vez que despertó sin arrepentimiento? No lo recordaba, cuando fue la última vez que había sentido ganas de vivir? … sus ganas de sobrevivir habían cedido, ya no había razón para ello, la soledad, la desolación, era su día a día, el dolor que sentía no se iría jamás, el agua se había enfriado. Se vistió, había olvidado que Rei estaba en su casa, pudo ver que su casa estaba un poco más ordenaba y Rei lo esperaba con comida caliente en la mesa, comenzó a llorar nuevamente los brazos de rei lo rodearon.

-Fue mi culpa, verdad? – dijo entre llantos

-No Haruka, no fue tu culpa y lo sabes –

-Si hubiera llegado antes…-

\- Si hubieras llegado antes nada hubiera cambiado – dijo tratando de que su llanto no cediera. -Deberías comer algo.- dijo acercándolo a la mesa. Rei observó los ausentes ojos azules rodeados de una negras ojeras y los labios rotos por el frío, -Te vas a quemar si no enfrías la sopa- dijo mientras le quitaba la cuchara a Haru, enfrío la comida y alimentó a Haru. Lo acompañó a la cama y se despidió de el.

-Gracias por todo Rei- dijo el pelinegro cuando Rei dio la espalda, vió a contra luz una tierna sonrisa. Cayó en un profundo letargo. "Lo estás haciendo bien Haru" escuchó entre sueños, sintió como una cálida mano se hundía entre sus cabellos, sintió como acariciaban su frente y un suave calor recorrer su cuerpo, sintió los largos dedos deslizarse por los pómulos hasta la barbilla. Conocía ese tacto, no había nadie en el mundo tan cálido, no había caricias tan suaves y tiernas, cerró los ojos aún con mas fuerza, si era un sueño no quería que terminara jamás. Despertó en medio de la noche, con los ojos hinchados, se tocó y sintió las fría lágrimas en su rostro, sintió sus mejillas arder, buscó su termómetro, tenía fiebre, buscó medicamento y se volvió a dormir.

Despertó por que el timbre no dejaba de sonar, aún había demasiado frío, el ruido lo molestaba, le molestaba la insistencia del ruido, resignado se puso un abrigo y fue hacia la puerta

-Ren- Dijo asombrado cuando abrió la puerta, el niño había crecido considerablemente, aún con un rostro infantil sonrió, Haru se estremeció, evocó la época en la que acudía a la primaria con Makoto, recordó esa cálida sonrisa que le ofrecía el peliverde cada que lo veía y sus ojos eran una versión color miel de los preciosos ojos color olivo.

-Hola Haru, - dijo el niño apenado -Te traje fruta – me dijo mi mamá que si necesitas algo puedes hablarle ….- Haru rodeó al menor con sus brazos, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas durante un par de minutos.

-Perdona – dijo soltándolo

-Haru, me odias por parecerme a él?- Preguntó el niño clavando sus ojos en los azules de Haruka

-No tendría por que hacerlo – dijo dando una palmada en el cabello del menor

-Haru, desearía no tener este rostro para no ver a mi hermano cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el espejo – dijo el niño dando la vuelta, dejando tras de sí a un Haru atónito. Regresó a su cama cubriéndose totalmente con los cobertores, sintió que la fiebre lo invadía, le dolían las articulaciones y los ojos le ardían, durmió todo el día, a veces se despertaba a beber agua, cuanto tiempo llevaba con esta vida? Este era su tercer año de miseria y es que su castigo sería la soledad que llevaba en su alma. Eventualmente moriría.

-Haru, Haru – susurró Nagisa -Despierta, es navidad- sintió como las heladas manos de Nagisa tocaban su rostro, cuánto tiempo había pasado, 2 días tal vez?

-Nagisa – susurró

-Te traje un poco de pastel y tu regalo de navidad, están por llegar los demás –

-Quienes son "lo demás"? –

-Rin y Rei – Nagisa lo obligó a tomar un baño y seleccionó la ropa con la que se vestiría, preparó comida. De manera casi autómata Haru se vistió y bajó a al comedor, todos los recibieron con una sonrisa cálida.

-Haru, ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonrió Rin, todos comieron y bebieron a excepción de Haru, quien apenas y había probado un poco de arroz, Haru no soportaba el ambiente, no soportaba verlos sonreír, el calor del comedor lo agobiaba, la conversación llena de trivialidades lo rritaba, se sentía fuera de lugar en su propia casa, no encajaba en ningún lugar y tal vez nunca lo haría. Un gesto de hastío se formó en el rostro de rin

-Podrías siquiera poner un poco de tu parte Haruka- Dijo golpeando la mesa. Todo se quedó en silencio, Haru miraba en algún punto de la pared, sin dar respuesta al comentario.

-Es verdad Haru, todos estamos aquí por ti- dijo Nagisa nervioso

-Nosotros estamos tratando Haru - increpó Rin en un tono molesto, a este punto los ojos de Haru estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los de Rei,

-detente Rin- Suplicó Rei

-No puedo creer que seas tan débil Haruka, tienes que seguir adelante!, continuar tu vida, vivir por el! - dijo al borde de las lágrimas el pelirrojo

-Tu que sabes, acaso has amado alguna vez en tu vida? Sabes siquiera lo horrible que es cargar el cadáver de la persona que amas hasta la playa? Sabes lo horrible que es cerrar sus ojos y ver el rostro azul de Makoto? SABES QUE ES ESO!? – Gritó exaltado Haru – Lo estoy intentando con todas mi fuerzas, pero no puedo, donde sea que voy me persigue el arrepentimiento, si tan solo hubiera llegado dos minutos antes, lo hubiera alcanzado a sacar con vida del mar – hundió sus rostro entre sus manos. Nadie dijo nada, el primero en irse fue Rin, le siguieron Nagisa y Rei.

Haruka tocó dos veces la puerta, abrió la hermosa señora de rostro gentil.

-Haruka-

-señora Tachibana – dijo avergonzado

\- Vine a ver a Ren –

-Claro puedes pasar a su habitación- Entró a la casa que había evitado durante los últimos 3 años, un olor a incienso lo hizo voltear hacia el pequeño altar que estaba en la sala, sintió como su pecho hacía una opresión que apenas y lo dejaba respirar, se quedó estático, vio la hermosa fotografía tomada durante la preparatoria la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto y los ojos tan transparentes y puros que lo hacían planear la vida alado del peliverde. Cerró los puños con fuerza como sin con ello se diera fuerza para desviar la mirada de la hermosa fotografía. Subió a la habitación de Ren, ignoró totalmente el que había sido el cuarto del amor de su vida. Sonrió al ver al niño sentado frente a la computadora,

-Podemos jugar videojuegos?- Preguntó sonriendo Haru

-Claro – Había una similitud impresionante entre los hermanos, esa noche jugó con Ren durante varias horas hasta que el cansancio venció al pequeño Ren. Antes de salir de la casa Tachibana pasó al pequeño altar a hacer una pequeña oración, colocó el llavero en forma de delfín a un costado de la foto de Makoto.

-Gracias por venir Haru – dijo la señora, despidiéndose con un gesto amable.

\- Gracias a usted por permitirme jugar con Ren - dijo devolviendo el gesto

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Haru se sentía vivo, caminó hacia la playa siendo rodeado por el frio, el mar estaba tan tranquilo, se tiró sobre la arena, hundiendo sus dedos en ella, observó el firmamento infinito y recordó los hermosos lunares que tenía Makoto en la espalda, echó una carcajada, el eco de la risa se perdía en el calmo sonido del mar, la angustia, el dolor, la soledad habían desaparecido, su corazón se parecía al mar en esos momentos, profundo y tranquilo, nuevamente se desprendió de sus ropas, siendo presa del frío avanzó adentrándose al mar, el agua y él eran uno mismo, avanzaba como dando suaves patadas, avanzó hasta donde su fuerza se lo permitió, flotó unos momentos admirando el cielo respiró por última vez, poco a poco se hundía en las profundidades del mar, no sentía desesperación, sentía el agua entrar por su nariz y no opuso resistencia, dejó que el agua lo apresara, dejó que el agua llenara su cuerpo, sus pulmones, oídos, se lo había prometido momentos antes "Algún dia volveremos a estar juntos Makoto."

-Haru, Bienvenido, te he estado esperando – Dijo sonriendo Makoto mientras le extendía la mano para sacarlo del agua.


	2. Gusto

**GUSTO**

En una mesa, algo alejada de la multitud se encontraba Rei, mirando acusadoramente a Nagisa, el ambiente era tenso, el rubio miraba fijamente el pequeño arreglo floral que se encontraba en la mesa, evitando el contacto visual con el chico de gafas.

-Desde cuando?- Dijo herido Rei.

-No sé, dos meses tal vez-

-Es bíen, no pasa nada. Rei se acomodó las gafas. -deberías de terminar el pastel - sujetó la mano del rubio con delicadeza, -Quién es? – preguntó

-Momo-

-Maldita sea Nagisa! De todas las personas con las que te pudiste haber acostado elegiste a ese imbécil. Se acerco al oído del rubio -Eres una puta - dijo en un susurro suave. Nagisa comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, sabía que traicionar a Rei lo estaba matando, sin embargo las palabras creaban un dolor profundo en su pecho, la mirada de Rei se clavaba en él arrebatándole la tranquilidad, solo quería irse de ahí, el agarre de Rei se hacia más fuerte, comenzó a sentir dolor en su muñeca.

-Te cogió mejor que yo?-

-no- Rin soltó la mano de Nagisa, para acariciarlo con dulzura, lo abrazó y probó los labios sabor chocolate de su pareja, limpió las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño ángel frente suyo,

-Todo estará bien, no?. Dijo Rei sonriendo -Mañana te mudas a mi departamento- Nagisa seguía sin decir nada -Deberías trasladarte de escuela?

-No es necesario.-

-Por su puesto que es necesario!- Gritó el más alto molesto

-Rei, no grites, por favor –

-Lo siento Nagisa, - lo besó nuevamente. Profundizó el beso hasta donde su respiración se lo permitió -Esta noche la pasarás en mi departamento, - dijo Rei a su oído

-Está bien - dijo el rubio mientras se aferraba al pecho de su pareja Rei olía muy bien, su aroma era fresco como un bosque joven en primavera, el café era cercano al departamento de Rei así que caminarían hasta el lugar, Rei sujetaba a Nagisa de la cintura, aprovechando los lugares poco iluminados para ponerlo contra la pared y besarlo de forma demandante, sus dulces labios con sabor a chocolate, lo volvía loco, Nagisa era su perdición, su vicio, su enfermedad y su cura. Metió sus helados dedos en la camisa del rubio, un suave gemido salió de los carnosos labios al sentir con esas manos jugueteaban con sus pezones.

-Rei estamos en la calle – dijo ruborizado el rubio

-Nadie está viendo . Rei presionó aún mas fuerte el pezón,

-Rei… no – Nagisa opuso resistencia a las caricias.

-No me hagas enfadar – susurró Rei mientras lo soltaba.

Llegaron al departamento, impecable, limpio reflejaba perfectamente el carácter y personalidad del mas alto, la pulcritud reinaba en el lugar, todo meticulosamente ordenado, nada fuera de lugar, Rei lucia más tranquilo, Nagisa mordía sus uñas con nervios, dudaba si estar ahí fuera lo correcto, amaba mucho a Rei y se arrepentía enormemente por haberlo traicionado, sin embargo algo en ellos poco a poco se quebraba, algo que ni todo el amor que se tenían podía reparar. Resignado Nagisa se desplomó sobre el sofá, temblaba ligeramente, ¿Cómo podría agradarle a Rei nuevamente? Pensaba una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, sintió la mano de Rei acariciar ligeramente sus pómulos.

-Nagisa, preparé el baño ¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- dijo sonriendo, por un momento todas las dudas, el dolor, la ansiedad desaparecía. La cálida sonrisa de Rei lo tranquilizaba y reafirmaba el amor desmedido que sentían mutuamente. Se colgó del cuello del más alto, para después ser cargado por el estilo princesa. Rei desnudó al rubio, lo contempló por un instante, era precioso, parecía un pequeño Ángel, ambos jóvenes se metieron a la tina, quedando Nagisa frente a Rei, admiró la espalda del rubio, era pequeña y fuerte. Una pequeña marca que nunca había visto lucia en la espalda del mas pequeño.

-Soy un imbécil – Dijo Rei con dolo.

-Rei, que sucede?- preguntó inocente Nagisa

-Cogiste con él hace poco verdad?- el pecho de Nagisa se comprimió, por un momento dejó de respirar y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Los brazos de Rei lo rodearon -¿Se vino dentro?- Nagisa no contestó, sintió como los largos dedos de Rei se adentraban en su cuerpo, su cuerpo no respondía, el flujo del agua era lo único que se escuchaba, detrás de él, la respiración acelerada de Rei lo torturaba. Sintió como los dientes de Rei se hundían sobre su piel, no eran mordidas eróticas, era doloroso, inevitablemente comenzó a sollozar.

-Por que lloras "Nagisacchi" – Dijo con sarcasmo, sacó los dedos del cuerpo del rubio, consideró que ya estaba listo, levantó las caderas del rubio y en un solo movimiento lo penetró salvajemente , Nagisa estaba temblando, Rei sentía el calor del mas pequeño -Qué esperas? Comienza a moverte- espetó, Nagisa cubría su rostro con sus delgadas manos, no quería que Rei lo viera llorar sin embargo no podía controlarse, sentía el miembro erecto de Rei dentro suyo, lacerándolo, dándole un dolor placentero, comenzó a moverse con un poco de dificultad, ya que el espacio era reducido y no tenía donde apoyarse

-Ahhh así te lo cogías a él? Preguntó con ironia Rei. Colocó el pene del rubio entre sus dedos, comenzó a frotarlo frenéticamente, poco a poco los sollozos del rubio se transformaban en gemidos placenteros, Nagisa incrementó el ritmo de sus caderas,

-Ahhh.. si..- gemía el peliazul -Eres un buen chico - hundió sus uñas en los preciosos muslos del mas pequeño,

-Rei me voy a venir, - dijo el rubio excitado para después terminar sobre la mano de su pareja, momentos después Rin terminó dentro del cuerpo de Nagisa.

-Nagisa no me dejes – dijo al oído del rubio, abrazándolo posesivamente.

-Rei …- gimoteó el rubio -Te amo sólo a ti, de verdad siento mucho lo que te hice -

-Te perdono, tenemos que intentarlo no?-

-Claro que sí – Nagisa sonrió.

-Mañana vamos por tus cosas al departamento –

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea vivir juntos - dijo Nagisa agachando la cabeza

-No me hagas enojar cariño- dijo Rei en un tono suave pero amenzante, Nagisa se estremeció al ver la mirada desafiante de su pareja. Rei se ponía la pijama a cuadros y buscaba entre sus cosas algo que prestarle a Nagisa.

-Está bien –

-Otra cosa, dáme tu celular –

-Que?-

-Ya me escuchaste, no? DA-ME EL CE-LU-LAR, Nagisa extendió la mano dándole el celular. Rei se acercó al balcón del departamento y aventó el móvil por la ventana

-Así está mejor no?- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, Nagisa lo observaba desconcertado, sentado en la cama con la toalla cubriendo tu vientre. Re se acercó a el, y lo vistió con una playera suave que naturalmente le quedaba grande al rubio. Nagisa sintió que su estómago se revolvía, sentía miedo, por primera vez sentía miedo de estar con Rei.

-Te ves adorable – dijo Rei abrazando a Nagisa.

-Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por que te amo, no quiero que nadie más te toque, no quiero que hables con nadie más, te mantendré donde te pueda ver, no dejaré que nadie más se te acerque. –

-Rei eso está mal-

-TU NO TIENES LA AUTORIDAD MORAL PARA DECIRME QUE ESTÁ MAL!- gritó Rei, al ver el gesto de terror en el rostro de Nagisa suavizó la voz, -Perdona no quería gritarte, de verdad lo siento-

-Rei yo te amo, pero lo que estás haciendo… es aterrador –

-Es amor, lo hago por que te amo Nagisa –

-Tu no me amas – la pesada mano de Rin se impactó contra la mejilla del rubio,

-Eso te lo mereces por ser insolente – lo sujetó con fuerza recostándose sobre la cama, pudo ver el horror en el rostro de Nagisa, sin embargo no se detuvo, besó los labios del rubio, había un sabor metálico, a hierro oxidado, degustó el desagradable sabor de la sangre de Nagisa, Ya no había sabor a chocolate sobre sus labios.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, siempre escribo con mucho amor para ustedes, así que si lo desean pueden dejarme un review. Besitos.


	3. Todos los sentidos

Free! no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** El capitulo no tiene historia, es un lemon Makoharu. Disfruten.

 **Todos los sentidos.**

Entraron a tropezones a la habitación perfectamente conocida por Makoto, no sabía en que momento Haru había perdido la mitad de su ropa, El moreno mordía su cuello clavando con demencia sus dientes, Makoto respondía jalando la melena oscura con fuerza, - Mhhh - gemía el moreno mientras sentía la enorme mano hacer con violencia el cabello.

-No muerdas tan fuerte, tenemos práctica mañana - el cuerpo de Haru lo guiaba hacia su cama, haru pareció ignorar el comentario, quitó la camisa, mordió los pezones, cuándo Makoto se había convertido en alguien tan grande? Era fascinante, la sensación de sentir los duros músculos del más alto sumado con su aroma lo volvían loco. Haru se quitó por cuenta propia lo que restaba del uniforme escolar quedándose en el conocido traje de baño que ansiaba ser retirado por los dientes de Makoto, se colocó colocando sus piernas una a cada costado de las caderas, el mas alto parecía excitado y un poco avergonzado, pellizcó con fuerza los pezones, un ronco gemido salió de la boca de Mako.

-Mhh parece que te gusta - Makoto lo admiraba con excitación ¿Cuándo Haruka Nanase se había vuelto tan atrevido? Admiró el gesto lascivo que se formaba en su rostro cuando enterraba las uñas en sus muslos. El moreno mordía su labio inferior. -Quítate la ropa – Ordenó Haru que no hizo otra cosa que estremecer a su amigo de la infancia. -Párate, desnúdate para mi - susurró, Makoto se puso de pie, con lentitud quitó la camisa, el pantalón, -Date la vuelta – espetó Haru desde la cama, un suspiro sonó en la habitación cuando vio la fuerte espalda de Makoto, -Agáchate mientras te quitas el bóxer- el tono nuevamente fue intimidante, los glúteos duros y redondos de Mako quedaron al descubierto, admiró fascinado la entrada de Makoto, virgen, intacta, "será mejor que asi se quede durante un tiempo" pensó el moreno o tal vez no?. Haru comenzaba a tocarse excitado. -Ven Makotito.- sonrió seductoramente al ver como Makoto se acercaba como un tímido cachorro, como si todo fuera nuevo, quería grabar esa imagen para siempre, el más alto quedó recostado sobre la cama, -Eres tan hermoso – susurró Haru a su oído, su dedo índice se deslizó sobre el pecho dejando a su paso un camino de piel erizada, Haru se paró un momento de la cama, del suelo tomó las corbatas que minutos antes se habían quitado. Con delicadeza colocó una sobre los preciosos ojos verdes, Makoto estremeció, eran el y Haru, en la misma habitación, la falta de visión incrementaba su sensibilidad, quería verlo, quería ver los hermoso ojos azules, estaba a punto de decir algo, el delgado índice de Haru se colocó sobre sus carnosos labios -Shhh no digas nada Makoto - la grave voz de Haru sonaba a una invitación. -Demonios estás durísimo Tachibana- dijo mientras hacia presión sobre su miembro con su mano, la húmeda lengua del moreno se contraba besando y mordiendo desde los pies, pantorillas, muslos "Oh no" gimió Makoto cuando el caliente aliento de Haru se acercaba a su entrepierna.

-Será mejor que me quites la venda – suplicó Makoto, sintió la necesidad de ver el bello rostro de Nanase degustándose con su piel. Haru mordió la pierna con fuerza.

-Será mejor que te quedes callado - contestó el moreno, sintió la barbilla de Haru hundirse en sus muslos, sentía el calor de la boca que depositaba suaves mordidas al miembro . -Mhh Makoto, hueles muy bien - Haru hundió el rostro en el miembro de Makoto, aspiró profundamente llenándose del aroma. Makoto se retorcía avergonzado, el moreno admiraba el enorme cuerpo retorciéndose y ruborizándose, expresando vergüenza antes sus palabras, el solo verlo hacía que la entrepierna del moreno ardiera, le gustaba verlo así, en desventaja, gimiendo

-Haru – gimió Makoto cuando sintió que su ropa interior era retirada con los dientes del moreno quien aprovechó a dejar mordidas a lo largo de las fuertes cadera de Mako. Subió por el torso apoyándose de las manos en los muslos de Mako, beso mordió, succionó, los duros pezones. Nuevamente el cuello, encajó los dientes en la barbilla, mordió el lóbulo,

-Quítate la corbata de los ojos - los ojos verdes lo contemplaron, seguía siendo más frágil que él, pero la actitud que le mostraba en ese momento era muy diferente a lo diariamente mostraba Haruka Nanase. Besó los labios de Makoto, disfrutó de la boca nuevamente con demencia, "Maldición MAKO hasta tu saliva es dulce" pensó el pelinegro, tomó su mano guiándola hacia el ceñido traje de baño negro, él dirigía las caricias. Los ojos verdes seguían las manos con expectación.

-Makoto ponte de pie- ordenó, el más alto obedeció inmediatamente -Quítame el traje de baño - su dedo apuntaba a su entrepierna, se acomodó a lo largo de su cama, con delicadeza Makoto bajó la delgada tela. Su sonrojo fue obvio cuando contemplo el miembro erecto de Haruka frente a sus ojos, un brillo similar al miedo se apareció en la orbes verdáceas. Haru sonrió con Malicia. -Te gusta lo que ves? – un movimiento en su cadera hizo que su miembro golpeara el rostro de Mako.

-Haru, no digas este tipo de cosas – Las manos de Makoto acariciaban sus duros muslos, el moreno recogió sus piernas, aún no había probado el duro miembro de Makoto, esto apenas era el calentamiento. Nuevamente se colocó sobre Mako, -Demonios eres precioso – clavo sus dientes. Bajó al vientre dejando marcas a su paso. Primero un beso al glande, con su mano acariciaba los testículos. Makoto lo miraba fascinado, engulló el miembro de Mako "eres un monstruo" pensaba Haru cuando sentía llenarle la boca, la garganta, su lengua apresaba el duro miembro envolviendo en cálida saliva, los ojos azules estaban llorosos y un brillo peculiar le hacía saber a Makoto que disfrutaba que lo viera, sintió las enormes manos sujetar su cabellera con violencia "con que te gusta duro Mako" pensó el moreno, contrajo la garganta, mejillas y movía la lengua , Makoto avergonzado terminó en la pequeña boca del pelinegro.

-Sabes delicioso – haru se lamías los dedos y los labios mientras cerraba los ojos, La respiración agitada de Makoto era el mejor soundtrack para la noche. Oh! Ese gesto que hizo Nanase al lamerse el semen de sus dedos casi despierta en su totalidad la virilidad de su amigo. El pelinegro arqueó una cerca. "tienes mucha energía Mako " el miembro latente de Makoto volvía a erguirse ante sus ojos, una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el rostro de Nanase.

-Y bien que haremos ahora? - Makoto tragó duro.

-Haru… yo quiero… - no alcanzó a terminar la oración el moreno selló sus labios con un ardiente beso.

-Mirame - dijo sentándose en las piernas de Makoto, Haru se retiro el cabello que se adhería a su frente con ayuda de sus dedos, mordió sus labios mientras deslizaba su mano por el cuello -sólo mírame a mi Makoto - el tono fue suplicante, Makoto absorto contemplaba al sensual moreno prodigándose caricias a lo largo de su menudo cuerpo, la delgada mano pellizcaba sus pezones, mordía sus labios ahogando algunos gemidos, recostado en la cama las orbes verdes solo podían ver a Nanase y fuera de la cama también, trató de retener la imagen de Haruka tocándose, el moreno tomó una pequeña botella que había sacado minutos antes del buró, vertió generosamente el liquido de dulce aroma sobre el miembro de Makoto, sobre sus dedos también. La humectada mano derecha de Nanase se dirigía con calma hacia su entrepierna, naturalmente el dulce Tachibana seguía el movimiento hipnotizado. Observó fascinado, como ahora, Nanase introducía sus dedos en su estrecha entrada, los gemidos no se hicieron tardar, comenzó, para deleite de Tachibana a gemir tan fuerte como su voz se lo permitía siguiendo el ritmo de su mano, un tercer dedo se incorporaba al frenético movimiento, arqueaba la espalda por el exceso de placer, su mano libre tocaba la entrepierna de su amante. Makoto sentía que se iba a venir por el simple hecho de observar semejante escena, haru no dejaba de tocarse y cada vez su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como las manzanas que habían comido ese día por tarde. El movimiento cesó, -Ya estoy listo – dijo el moreno en voz alta, sus glúteos hacían contacto con al entrepierna de Makoto, volvió a verter lubricante ante esa "monstruosidad", levantó sus caderas apoyándose del pecho del más alto, en un solo movimiento ingresó el duro miembro en su cuerpo, "Adiós a la virginidad de Makotito" rió con un poco de dolor por la idea, un ronco ruido similar a un gruñido salió del pecho de Makoto cuando sintió el interior de Nanase, ardía, el calor invadía su cuerpo, sus manos se encontraban en las caderas del moreno, se dedicaron una mirada que iba más allá del deseo y la pasión, tal vez era amor?, es probable. Le costó al moreno un par de minutos adaptarse al semejante tamaño, una vez hecho esto, comenzó a mover las caderas, despacio, las enormes manos de Makoto lo sujetaban con propiedad.

-Haru, es tu primera vez? – preguntó con algo de inocencia el más alto. El moreno no respondió se limitó a sonreír con la mitad de la boca. El movimiento de Nanase aumentó en velocidad, gemidos llenaban la habitación y un ruido indecente se creaba al choque de sus glúteos con el cuerpo de Makoto, el primero en terminar fue Nanase, sin pudor alguno terminó sobre el abdomen de el amigo de su infancia, el cuerpo tenso de Nanase al momento del orgasmo envolvió a el más alto, acelerando así la hora del clímax, Makoto tuvo un orgasmo con todo el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, arqueando la espalda, clavando sus uñas en el cuerpo de su buen amigo Haruka.

\- Dos contra uno - dijo con malicia Nanase, a pesar de la falta de iluminación Makoto apreció el destello en esos preciosos ojos. Besó los labios de Nanase con gratitud, jamás había pensado compartir con el buen Nanase este tipo de intimidad. Respiraban Agitados, tener sexo era tan cansado, casi como los entrenamientos despiadados a los que Goro los sometía, Nanase se encontraba recostado, contemplando a Makoto, un gruñido se escuchó en el estómago del más alto, enseguida sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Haruka rió descontroladamente. Se colocó el traje de baño y bajó hacia la cocina, regresó después de algunos minutos con un plato con fruta y una botella grande de agua.

-No te hubieras molestado –

-Yo te traje aquí, no es una molestia. – poco a poco regresaba el Haruka que todos conocían, colocó una fresa en sus labios, la llevó directamente a la boca de Makoto. Makoto estaba estupefacto, recibió la fruta, cerró los ojos y la disfrutó con gusto. Ese gesto inocente hizo que Haruka agradeciera al universo por tener a alguien como Makoto.

Les Saluda Clawiss Nuevamente, gracias infinitas por leer este fanfic, espero que este lemon le haya gustado, Gracias a las personas que dejaron Review. Les mando muchos abrazos.


End file.
